


What's Life Without Talent

by Rincarnate



Category: Homestuck
Genre: HumanStuck! Au, M/M, Possible Feelings Develop, not sure yet - Freeform, slight sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincarnate/pseuds/Rincarnate
Summary: Cronus was brought up in a poor little town. His one hope, and passion, was getting out of the damned town and making it big in the city. Using his voice and talent with his guitar, he plans on doing just that, all without the support of his family.Meanwhile, Kurloz is a successful manager, though his company has taken a serious hit with his latest signer dropping from the musical game. He needs to find someone fast, and Cronus may just be the answer to that all.





	1. With Hope but Without Family

Cronus POV

___________________________

Cronus Ampora's life wasn't easy growing up. If anything, it was harder than it should have been. His family was poor, education was shit, and his friends all ditched him to do other things. His younger sibling was a spoiled brat, even though he was only 3 years younger. The Ampora himself was only 19. He had graduated last year, not knowing any more about anything than he had known going into that wretched place. Of course he had been the only student there without his family attending the ceremony. They were too busy doing their own things to help the family out. His Dad was a ship builder. He spent most of his time out at the shop, testing new models and rebuilding old ones. Repairing and more. Cronus never really cared too much to ask. Eridan, the younger brat of a brother, didn't have a job. Instead he simply mooched off whatever money their Dad made. It wasn't a lot. The whole family hardly got by anymore since their Mom's death, something Cronus still took to heart. He worked at a local grocery store, "Grub and Go", doing what could be done to help out their father out with bills, though the money never went far either when combined with his. 

 

The day of Graduation, Cronus had reminded his father to show up. He had even given him his invitation before slipping out the door with a nervous smile on the boy's face. Cronus knew that if he could make it, he would go. After all, he did make a point to be as active in his children's lives as he possibly could be. Of course his work dragged him away from that. Endless hours to support his two children and himself. Cronus hadn't even bothered to ask Eridan if he had wanted to come, knowing that if their father went then he wouldn't have a choice but to attend, no doubt to his annoyance. Though of course, when Cronus stood upon the stage with his usual slicked back. greaser style hair, and his eyes scanned the crowd nearly frantically looking for his father, there was no sight of him. He shouldn't have been disappointed. The man had to work to support his family and as he had heard from his father's late night calls to his boss, they were backed up on work and had to work a lot of overtime, but that didn't stop his heart from sinking as he walked off stage and out of the school, not even pausing to finish up the ceremony. He had gotten his diploma and that's what mattered. 

 

That day he had stormed home and practically snatched up his guitar that rested against the wall. He only had one. It was an acoustic. The thing had taken up two whole paychecks, but he had gotten the precious beauty and it was easily his most prized possession. For years he had wanted a guitar, only being able to play with the toy ones in the store for a few seconds before he was pulled away. As soon as he got a job, he saved every single penny. It wasn't as if he had a car or anything to save for. Instead he just rode his bike to and from school and work. It was easier. After two months, Cronus was able to buy the very guitar he had seen in the local music shop and no one else has touched it since. It soon became a way to relieve stress and simply pass the time. Not long after buying the beautiful hunk of wood, Cronus discovered his dream. He wanted to be a musician. His voice was smooth and clear, able to take out the highs and lows to songs with his own low baritone voice. His fingers danced effortlessly over the strings with practiced precision. Together, he carried out melodies that could charm a snake into being friends with a mouse. Hours were spent dedicated to singing and strumming his guitar. After a few months, he could pull off even the hardest of songs. Cronus had taken to playing on the side of the street on his days off, collecting money in his guitar case like in the movies as people stood near him, entranced by his voice. He sung popular songs, took requests, took pictures with anyone who asks and even noticed people taking videos of him. Every moment he had a smile on his face. People loved him! Never had anyone paid so much attention to him, and it was all because of a talent he didn't even know he had. Hope swelled inside him as thoughts of hitting it big came to mind. What if he became famous? He could support his family and give to them what they hadn't had before. He could be someone! He could have a job that he absolutely loved and live off his talents. 

 

Taking up his case, Cronus had counted out roughly $93 dollars, and decided that that would be the night he told his father of his plans. Surely he had heard him singing through his bedroom door and thought he would make it! Even Eridan had commented on his skill, but that was a rare case. Packing up his guitar, Cronus smiled to himself and waved at the people who crowded around him, already playing over what he would tell his Dad. Tonight was going to be an exciting night. 


	2. A Business with no Clients

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurloz had taken up his family business at a young age, and already it wasn't going as well as he had hoped.

Kurloz had taken up his family business at a young age, and already it wasn't going as well as he had hoped. With his Dad in jail for murder and his younger brother a junkie, how else were things supposed to go for him? He was only 23 and in charge of a multi-million dollar company, and those numbers seemed to be dropping everyday. Ever since his Dad was convicted for his mothers death clients seemed to steer clear of 'Slime Records'. It was always 'I've found other work', or 'I'm stopping music completely'. That last one was the most popular when Kurloz questioned their decision it seemed.

 

He was all alone in this game and he hardly knew the first thing about the damn job. His Dad held life in prison, much to Kurloz' satisfaction, and his brother only stopped by when he needed more money for his addiction. Kurloz always gave it to him, against his better judgement, because this late in the game Gamzee was all he had anymore. The hospital bills, rehab centers, and just time spent on trying to cure Gamzee of his addiction didn't bother Kurloz one bit as long as his brother was alive. That was the only thing about this job that actually kept him from signing it over. The money kept coming in.

 

Despite the loss in clients and agents, some did stay with the company. They all claimed that what happened with the previous owner was a tragedy, yet it added an amount of mystery and interest from those who were into that kind of stuff. Sick freaks. Whatever brought in the money would work for the Makara. Having just enough employees to keep the company afloat was enough for him. It wasn't as if he was actually trying to outdo any of the other producers. He just wanted to get by, and that's exactly what he was doing.

 

At the moment, Kurloz was seated in a conference with four other agents. It was that time of the month where they were getting desperate for new talent. Half an hour in and they had yet to find anything worthy of a phone call, yet alone a record deal. Kurloz was already growing tired of the meeting. Everyone they looked at was too ordinary. From their voices to their appearances, it was all mainstream. Slime Records wasn't known for it's everyday appealing musicians and artists. No, everyone they signed had some quirk, some different fashion or amazingly ranging voice. One of their artists who had been singing for them for years dressed as if she had just stepped from the Victorian Era, and to say the least, it worked for her. A new male they had only just signed a year ago sounded like a female with a pitch so high he could break glass. He was also no longer aloud to sing inside the building. A very expensive glass waterfall was still being reconstructed from his demo two months ago.

 

Kurloz pushed himself to his feet, sighing almost reluctantly. No new talents meant they would lose a lot of money. He was just about to announce that he would return shortly after a quick bathroom break when a voice came over the speaker and stopped him in his tracks. It was a male voice, a low one, mesmerizing. An acoustic guitar accompanied the singing as if they were a match made in heaven. This kid knew what he was doing. The video quality was poor, probably taken on an older phone, but it was just good enough to allow the male to be seen strumming his guitar with a bright smile on his face. That smile, it put a similar one on Kurloz' face as well. This man could be it! Whoever it was could maybe even save this company. They had to get to him, and fast. Kurloz instructed one of their scouting agents to write down the man's name and find out wherever the video had been taken. Kurloz would be going there himself to snatch this male away. He certainly didn't want anyone else to sign him. Maybe, just maybe, if his luck ran true, Kurloz could succeed with this company after all.

 

With his scouting agent scattering out the door, Kurloz instructed the other three to remain and look for other potential talents.

 

The Makara had some business to attend to before this new talent was sought out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry that it's taken me so long to update this! My life got crazy for a few months but I'm going to try as hard as I can to keep this updated. I still know exactly what I want to do with this. The next few chapters will (hopefully) be uploaded in the next coming days to make up for it. Happy Reading!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my little writing! It's probably going to end up being a story instead of a straight shot here and there writing. I'll try to update once every week, probably on a Tuesday if possible. My schedule is always hectic. Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
